Pokemon Adventures in Alola
by Koopa Kaper
Summary: Three kids go on a Pokemon adventure.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

One morning in Alola, An 11 year-old girl has just moved in the Hau'oli Outskirts.

A Shinx runs into the young girl's room and jumps on her bed.

"Shinx, why did you wake me up?" The young girl asked.

"Teal! Time for Breakfast!" Teal's mom called.

"Okay!" Teal called back.

Teal got up out of bed and went to her closet. She grabbed a polka-dot top and jean shorts. Teal ran down the stairs and sat at the table patiently, waiting for breakfast.

"What's for breakfast Mom?" Teal asked

"Pancakes." she replied

"Sounds delicious." She said.

Teal's mom put the pancakes on the plate and served them to her.

"Thanks Mom!" Teal says to her mom.

"You're welcome!" She responds. "Oh, and by the way, Professor Kukui came by and asked you to drop by his laboratory."

"Oh, why's that?" Teal asked.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me." She answered

"Okay, I'll go over there after I finish my pancakes." Teal responded.

After Teal finished her pancakes, put her hat on, grabbed her bag,put on her prescription sunglasses, and went over to Kukui's lab and saw two other people...


	2. The Beginning Again

Chapter 2: The Beginning Again

Nic got out of bed and went to his wardrobe. He grabbed a black T-shirt with a skull design, and some black jeans. When we walked dow the stairs of his Hau'oli apartment and grabbed some his favourite cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and poured a bowl.

"Oh man I love Cinnamon Toast Crunch!" He exclaimed.

When he went to get his mail there was a HUGE line so it took him about an hour to get to the front.

"Ugh, why does this have to take so long?" He asked, rhetorically.

"Hey! Mega faggot! It's your turn to use the P.O Box!" The man said

"Yay! Finally it's my turn!" Nic exclaimed.

When he unlocked his box, he saw a letter addressed to him from Kukui.

"What could this be?" He wondered aloud.

He cautiously opened the letter.

"Hey! Mega faggot! Hurry up!" The same man said.

"Jeez! Don't rush me!" Nic responded.

Nic finished opening the letter, and read:

"Please come to my lab I have something for you ;)."

Nic got really excited and yelled "Oh yeah, I'm going over to Kukui's lab!"

Meanwhile, in the background,

"Hey boss, we found him."

"Good. Now we know where he's gonna be. Hahaha! Finally, Team Skull will capture it's greatest weapon of all! Hahahahahahaha." The Team Skull Boss laughed. "Finally Guzma will be the greatest leader!"


	3. The Beginning Third Times the Charm!

Chapter 3: The Beginning Third Times the Charm!

Citrus woke up, and got out of bed.

"Oh man, what should I wear today?" Citrus wondered aloud.

He reached into his dresser and pulled out a black T-shirt, and black pants.

"Good enough." He says as he runs down the stairs to eat his favourite cereal, Froot Loops.

"Oh man, I love Froot Loops!" Citrus exclaimed as he poured himself a bowl of Froot Loops. "Hmm, almost out of Froot Loops! I guess I have to go to the store to buy more!"

As citrus was heading to the store, he saw Kukui, and Kukui came up to him.

"Alola Citrus!" Kukui greeted.

"Alola!" Citrus responded.

"Hey I need you for something back at the lab, can you drop by later?" He asked

"Okay." Citrus replied.

"Great! See you there!" Kukui said happily.

Citrus returned from the store with Froot Loops and Milk.

"Well, time to go to Kukui's!" Citrus said

Citrus put in his Yellow contacts, and put on his hat and departed to Kukui's

Meanwhile...

"There he is Boss"

"Yes. The second one. Now all we need is the third… Hahahaha!" Guzma Exclaimed

"What was that?" Citrus asked

"Scramble!" Guzma commanded.


	4. The Third

Chapter 4: The Third

At Kukui's house, there are 4 people, Kukui, Citrus, Nic, and Teal.

"I guess you're all wondering why I invited you all here. Well, the truth is, you are going to start you're pokemon adventure together!" Kukui told them happily.

"But, I just met these people." Teal said, unhappily.

"I'm fine with with the other boy, but I don't want to go on an adventure with a girl!" Nic said.

"Hey! That's sexist!" Teal told him, angrily.

"Can you guys stop fighting please?" Citrus asked them.

"Stay out of this!" Nic told Citrus. "Anyway, boys are obviously superior to girls in every way!"

"They are not! Girls can also be better than boys!" Teal responded.

"Hah. Funny joke. It is literally impossible for a girl to be better than a boy!" Nic replied.

Nic and Teal argued until Citrus broke it up.

"I'm not talking to you, Nic!" Teal told him.

"And I'm not talking to you either, Teal!" Nic told her.

"You need to learn to get along with each other if you want to go on an adventure! So, I'm not letting you go on an adventure until you two can get along!" Kukui told them.

"Well, then I guess we're not going on an adventure!" Teal said as she stormed out of the lab.

"Wait! I want to go on an adventure! Teal! Get back here!" Citrus yelled.

"I know someone who can help. His name is Hau." Kukui told them.

"Oh yeah, I know Hau! We're best buds!" Citrus told Kukui.

"Hmm, well then it should be easy! Citrus, tell Hau to meet me here. Nic, go look for Teal." Kukui Instructed them.

"How come I have to get her?" Nic asked.

"Because you two need to learn to get along the most out of all of us." Kukui told them.

"Fine." Nic grumbled. "I'll go look for her."

Later

Citrus knocks on Hau's door.

"Hey Hau! Kukui wants you to come to his lab!" Citrus yelled

"Coming!" Hau replies.

Hau steps out the door dressed in Orange shorts and and a Black T-shirt.

"I'm ready to go to Kukui's!" Hau says excitedly.

Meanwhile,

"There he is boss."

"Good job! We have found the third, Hau!" Guzma laughs "Finally, we will have the ultimate weapon!"


	5. The Adventure Begins (The 4th Beginning)

Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins (A.K.A another beginning)

"I don't even want to look for her, why do I have to? I don't even like her, and yet I'm looking for her. She probably won't even listen to me." Nic grumbles to himself.

Nic notices Teal sitting in a cave at Ten Carat Hill crying.

"Hey, Teal, Kukui wants to talk to you." Nic tells her.

"Leave me alone!" Teal sobs.

"Kukui needs to talk to you though." Nic replies.

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Teal screams.

"Look, Teal, just because you know you're wrong, doesn't mean you have to cry about it." Nic said.

"I thought I told you to FUCK OFF!" She screamed at him.

"Okay, okay! Fine! I get you're salty, but you don't have to yell. So are you coming or not?" Nic asks.

"Fine, but I'm not walking with you" Teal answers as she takes off running.

"Good! I didn't want to walk with you anyway!" Nic responds

Eventually, they all get back to the meeting place.

"Alright. Teal, Nic, you two have to make up. Hau, you have to help them make up." Kukui instructs them.

"But I don't want to do makeup" Nic says "That's a girl thing, and girls suck."

"Not actual makeup, Nic. Make up. As in fix things." Citrus tells him.

"Oh" Nic responds.

"Alright, the first step to healing, is knowing what you did wrong." Hau told them. "Let's start with you, Teal, what did you do wrong?"

"I let my anger get the best of me, and got more angry than I should've." Teal says

"Alright, now you go Nic." Hau says

"I did nothing wrong" Nic says.

"Are you stupid? You literally said all girls are inferior to all boys!" Teal screams.

"Well I'm not wrong, am I?" Nic asks.

"Yes, you're wrong." Hau says.

"Exactly! You are wrong!" Teal tells Nic.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I am wrong. I'm sorry Teal." Nic says

"I accept you're apology Nic!" Teal replies.

"Well then, let the adventure begin!" Kukui tells them.


	6. Pick Your Starter!

Chapter 6: Pick Your Starter!

"All right, come with me!" Kukui instructs them.

"Where are we going?" Citrus asked.

"You'll see!" Kukui replies.

Kukui takes the kids to Iki town, where Old Man Hala lives.

Kukui knocks on his door.

"Hey Hala get out here, some kids are going on an adventure and need your help.

An old man with a floral pattern on his shirt.

"Oh, yes, an adventure, wait here a minute well I get your equipment" the Old Man said to them

"That's Hala" Kukui told them "He's in charge of sending kids on there journey."

"Cool!" Nic says.

Hala steps outside again, this time holding three pokeballs

"All right, I'm back kids. So, who's going first?" Hala asks.

"Teal should, after all, ladies first!" Citrus said

"Screw that, I'm going first." Nic says

"Nic, why do you have to be so rude all the time?" Teal asks.

"Why should a girl go first, when there's a boy that can go first!" Nic says "Boys are… Nevermind, you can go first Teal."

"What were you gonna say, huh? Tell me!" Teal says.

"I wasn't gonna say anything, Teal, shut up!" Nic says, angrily.

"Fine, I'll accept your offer Nic, and go first." Teal says as she walks up to the stand to pick her starter. "Hmm. I choose… Rowlet!"

"Who's going next?" Citrus asks.

"I'll be nice and let you go next Citrus." Nic says.

"Thanks Nic!" Citrus says as he goes up to the stand to pick his starter. "I choose… Popplio!"

"Well, I guess I have to choose Litten! That's good, because I wanted him anyway!"

"Well, I guess everyone got what they wanted!" Kukui says


	7. On Our Way

Chapter 7: On Our Way!

Now that Teal, Nic, and Citrus have picked their pokemon, it was time to start their adventure!

"Where do we go now?" Teal asked Kukui.

"Why don't you go to the Ruins of Conflict?" Kukui answers.

"Okay" Nic says "Where is that?"

"Just go through up the hill over there and cross the bridge." Kukui tells them.

So they all head through the little clearing through the trees and head up the hill.

"Get in the bag, Nebby!" an 11 year-old girl with blonde hair and a white hat on yells at a purple-ish pokemon.

"Pew!" the purple-ish pokemon says as it runs into the middle of the bridge.

A bunch of Spearow swarm around it.

"I'll save it!" Nic says.

Nic runs onto the bridge and protects the purple pokemon from the spearow.

"Help!" Nic cries out.

The other two run onto the bridge to help him out, and the bridge gives away, making them all fall to their certain doom.

Suddenly, a figure flies out from the behind the clouds and catches the kids.

"Koko!" the yellow pokemon cries.

The pokemon flies them back to safety, and then flies off.

"What was that?" Teal wonders aloud,

"If I had to guess, I'd say it was the guardian deity, Tapu Koko." Citrus replies,

The girl from earlier runs up to them.

"Thank you so much for saving Nebby!" she says,

"You're welcome!" Nic responds.

"We are happy to help!" Citrus says to her.

"Hey, what's your name?" Teal asks.

"My name is Lily!" she says.

"Ok, well, we have to leave now, so bye Lily!" Nic says.

"Wait! Do you want to come with us?" Teal asks.

"Um, Sure." Lily replies,

"Don't you have to ask your mom?" Citrus asks.

Lily gives Citrus a half sad, half angry look.

"I don't." Lily finally says.

'Ugh another girl? Why me?' Nic thought.

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" Citrus says happily.


	8. The Trio's Pokemon

1Chapter 8: The Trio's Pokemon!

Now that they were departing for the adventure, they needed more pokemon.

"Let's go catch some more pokemon!" Citrus said.

"Yeah, I guess we can go catch a pokemon." Nic says.

So the three of them walk into the tall grass.

"Teal is the first to encounter a pokemon.

"A Rockruff! It's so cute!" Teal says as she throws a pokeball.

*Click!* Rockruff was caught!

"Yay!" Teal says.

Citrus encounters the next pokemon.

"A Pichu! I'm going to catch it!" Citrus says as he throws a pokeball.

*Click* Pichu was caught!

"Hooray!" Citrus cries.

"Now it's Nic's turn.

"Now it's my turn!" Nic exclaims.

"Nic was frantically looking for a pokemon to catch.

"Finally! A Grubbin!"

Nic throws a pokeball at the Grubbin.

The Grubbin escapes.

"Oh come on!" Nic says as he throws another pokeball

*Click* The Grubbin was caught!

"Yes! I have a Grubbin!" Nic says happily

"Good job Nic!" Citrus says

"I already know I'm great, you don't have to tell me." Nic says, arrogantly

Everyone just rolls their eyes

"Whatever, let's get going." Teal says

"Yes, let's..." Lily says


End file.
